devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BTHR Zero X
Trophy Pages Thanks for your hard work! We definitely needed a page for all the trophies and achievements. In all honesty though, I don't think each individual achievement/trophy needs its own page: All of the information on the individual pages is redundant to the information on the rewards page you created. Since the trophies/achievements are only available to the HD collection, I don't feel the need to separate them by game, since they're not DMC, DMC2, or DMC3 achievements, they're DMC HD Collection achievements. I think it would be sufficient to place them all on one page separated by headings. Feel free to open up a discussion on the associated talk page and see what other members of the community think. My opinion is not the only one that matters around here. --Anobi 23:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually while they are under the main Title HD Collection, They count as separate games. and as such they each have their own Platinum Trophy and their own Separate Listings. as shown here http://www.yourgamercards.net/games/ -=X Zero X=- I understand what you mean, but the trophies/achievements aren't available to each game individually; they're only available through the HD collection. Still, I really don't think each trophy deserves its own page. Everything on the page is redundant to the information on the overall trophy page. All you're doing is inflating your badge count and stuffing the wiki with substance-less pages. Please stop making individual pages for the achievements. --Anobi 05:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Putting the name of the achievement into the search bar will return pages with that term on it, so players will still be able to find specific achievements if they can't navigate through the Achievements pages manually. From the looks of it, none of these achievements are hidden or overly tricky; they're pretty simple and easy to understand how to obtain them without the detailed descriptions other wikis use. --Anobi 05:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I don't see the need for individual pages because the achievements are so obvious. There's nothing to add to them besides "Defeat X" or "Collect Y". If players are having trouble with Defeating X, they can turn to the strategy part of the walkthrough or X's page. And adding so many achievement pages only increases clutter on the game category pages. Would you prefer I make them redirects? --Anobi 05:46, March 28, 2012 (UTC) The links to the files and strategy pages can easily be added to the list as well, with no need for individual pages. Example: "Two Heads are Better than One; Defeat Tartarussian." Or, "Take Heart, Lucia; Collect all Devil Hearts with Lucia." Making individual pages for the achievements doesn't add anything substantial... I see what you're saying about completion and focusing information, and I thank you and encourage you to continue to contribute, but I don't feel that, at this time, there's sufficient need to warrant individual pages for the achievements. Perhaps you can continue to help by pointing out in the walkthroughs where you will earn you an achievement/trophy, or what achievement you will gain from the boss pages. --Anobi 06:10, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Mission categories Thanks for fixing the quote for me, but just as a heads up, the categories are added with a template . We haven't been classifying each individual mission according to the game because of our nested category idea. The main page (Devil May Cry walkthrough in this case) is classified as Category:Devil May Cry, so the individual missions don't need to be. It helps streamline things a bit. At least, that was the hope. But anyway, carry on! --Anobi 06:02, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Ah cool wasn't sure. But as for the Quotes have a look at this from the RE Wikia. http://residentevil.wikia.com/Template:Cquote it may be useful makes them stand out a little more -=X Zero X=- 06:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh hey that is pretty cool! I'm not yet comfortable with the nitty-gritty wiki coding to attempt something that fancy, but if you'd like to try it, feel free! I don't see any problem with updating our quote template. --Anobi 06:10, March 31, 2012 (UTC) kk well I have edited it http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Q and you can see how it shows on the Missions Page I just edited http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_May_Cry_walkthrough/M15 -=X Zero X=- 06:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Neat-o! --Anobi 06:23, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Your multiple images... You know, I have seen you upload some duplicates of old images in the wiki, they had been adding much space in the wiki, and these images, when used on gallery pages would only duplicate the content. Images like Vergil or Dante's DT, some enemies and the Stinger are being uploaded as the latest even if they were old. ---- If you want to improve the quality of an image, you can just go to the image you want to replace then click Upload a new version of this file (or whatever is written on the lower-left), then explain the improvement (i.e. HD version). But anyway, thanks for all those improved image uploads. ---- ...or, if you want to replace an image format, like JPEG to PNG, you can tell to us what the old image is and we can delete the duplicate. ---- Just to let you know about this fact, because the admin boss KK gives warning to those who upload a same image on two different files (like me before). On the positive site, you did a great job for filling the HD Collection achievements - Thanks! --KevzMarz 05:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *well if you like I can go through all the Images and give you a list of those to delete that I have updated, It would not take me very long -=X Zero X=- 05:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) User Request Thanks for bringing that to my attention, and for all your hard work undoing those edits. As a general rule of Admin thumb, immediate bans are harsh. So, I've given the user in question an official warning as a first step to banned status. If he keeps it up, I'll start the ban process. If he doesn't, well, then good for us! --Anobi 03:20, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Also, I've gone and given you Rollback priveledges. If you run across other edits like those, you can click the new "rollback" option right underneath the "edit" and "undo" links when viewing page differences. That should make reverting spam and troll edits easier for you. --Anobi 03:25, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Deleting Images Sure I can delete them. Feel free to add the category Category:Candidates for deletion to anything you want deleted, and I'll take them down. --Anobi 07:35, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Dante's comments in Raptor Can I ask why the addition of Dante's actions against the Raptor News Network were removed from his Personality section? They explicitly depict his personality, eg always willing to openly provoke his enemies and even make threats against them. How is that not worthy of addition to his Personality? Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| 01:42, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Simple because Subject 644-32B does not indicate at all that it is Dante, The way Subject 644-32B is talking would show it is another Character talking about Dante who knows the truth of who he is. So at this time it would be inaccurate to say it is Dante since there is no actually proof on who it is. -=X Zero X=- 04:57, April 18, 2012 (UTC) But..."Subject 644-32B" was Dante's registration number when he was in that mental hospital. It was one of the very first things uttered in the very first DmC: Devil May Cry trailer...it's even listed as one of Dante (DmC)'s aliases. He's using his registration number (something that really only him and the demons find pertinent) to act as semi-anonymous mask to provoke the demons >.> Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| 08:49, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :While Subject 644-32B is indicated to be Dante in the announcement trailer, this Subject 644-32B does not indicate who it is and often refers to Dante as a separate person rather then them self. Which can give an indication that this may be a person working with/ along side Dante himself. -=X Zero X=- 12:53, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Right, except for the fact that the comments sound exactly like Dante, boisterous and and in your face. I can easily go by a handle like I am here right now and talk about myself in the third person, but I am still very much me. It all fits, especially with the themes of DmC essentially being about a demonic cold war. He's mentioning Dante under a handle that was exclusivley used for Dante, in order to grab attention. No one in the public would know that registration number. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| 17:37, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :They may sound like Dante posted them, but there is no 100% proven fact it was meant as Dante posting them. And as I said it could be someone who knows Dante and works with him that did post those. With this current Dante's attitude I doubt he would hide behind a online handle, when he publicly displays himself the way he does. -=X Zero X=- 19:05, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Amulets Thanks for adding the images of all the amulets! I know I'm kind of late on the draw here, but I wanted to let you know that we really appreciate your additions. --Anobi 04:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Bob Why you keep reverting my edit, like seriously ? ...Elveonora 22:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) : You claimed there was an Article about Bob being a Demon, now I have been searching around and can not find any mention about Bob being a Demon at all. So there is no cited proof. -=X Zero X=- 22:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC) : "Barbas is one of the 72 demons of the Ars Goetia and is the Great President of Hell. He answers truly on hidden or secret information and is depicted as a lion" also: " : The TV in Dino's room turns on itself with Bob Barbas saying: "The whole world is looking for you. Every camera, on every street corner. Every police force in the country and worldwide" : "But we will find you. We will destroy you, it's only a matter of time ..." : "This is Bob Barbas of the Raptor News Network. Just doin' God's work" : Last time I have checked, Tameem says in the interviews that demons control the humans through media etc. and Bob is a "King of Media" : If that's not enough proof for him being a demon, there's no proof for him being human either. So just keep him as demon please or list as unknownElveonora 23:59, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::None of those do state he is a Demon, not one. So until anything comes up it is safer to assume he is Human than a Demon -=X Zero X=- 00:09, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::If you say so Elveonora 00:16, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Stylish Rank pics Hello. I'm currently trying to add Top icons template, but I don't have a good image for Featured articles. I see that you added this awesome image some time ago; where did you get it? If by any chance I'm right and you ripped the letters from the game and still have a transparent version of them, can you post them for me? My signature is NOT short! 16:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC) : Sadly it was my Cousin who ripped them, so I am not sure if they came transparent. I shall ask him later -=X Zero X=- 19:41, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Well my cousin got back to me and he does not have the original Clean files sadly :(, but he will try and get them again. -=X Zero X=- 21:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Uuh, you know, if this is too inconvenient, I guess I could do it myself... It is just that my Photoshop skills still leave something to be desired. My signature is NOT short! 15:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well he is looking through the game files anyway to see if he can find them -=X Zero X=- 21:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC) If it's not too much to ask, can we get an "SS" pic for the wiki achievements as well? Then we'll have one for every rank, D through SSS. :) --Anobi 22:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well this was the sheet he gave me at the time of the last rip link -=X Zero X=- 22:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::*Completely stunned* ...That is some pure awesomeness! Can I hug you both? Also, it would be incredible if he could tell me how he ripped all of that. I tried to do it myself, but to no avail. My signature is NOT short! 08:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll see if I can beat it out of him later -=X Zero X=- 12:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::: Right talked to him today and he can not find the ripping software he used to get them =/, He did mention that there may be another ripper out there that knows how to do it. But he can not remember the name of the site thats does them -_-. His Memory is horrid -=X Zero X=- 22:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::: That's too bad. But, now at least I know it is possible. I might start digging this subject again sometime soon. Still, if he suddenly remembers how he did that, please, post it on my talk page. My signature is NOT short! 05:50, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::will do -=X Zero X=- 14:37, June 16, 2012 (UTC) It seems like I won't even need that. I managed to get it myself. For the record, I used 3D Ripper DX to rip the textures from the game (it is a multi-purpose tool that can supposedly rip graphical stuff from DirectX games) and create a dump of .dds files, then I used GIMP with a dds plugin to view and save them as .png. The only thing is, it isn't exactly convenient. The dumps are huge. My signature is NOT short! 20:36, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Nice! is there any chance you can upload the png dumps somewhere so we can download them? -=X Zero X=- 02:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::My dumps are still far from being complete. I'll try to remember to upload what I've found once I've finished with it though. My signature is NOT short! 16:27, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::No Problem I am sure you will be more reliable them my cousin xD, He can be so forgetful -_- -=X Zero X=- 05:31, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I decided to create a blog post for this. You might want to read it. My signature is NOT short! 16:42, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Awesome I'll check it out -=X Zero X=- 00:17, June 21, 2012 (UTC)